At present, 3D movie/TV has heated up quietly. The 3D technology can make the image become solid and living, the basic principle thereof is namely enabling the left and right eyes of a person to receive different images by wearing a 3D device such as 3D glasses, then performing superposition and reproduction to the image information through the brain to constitute an image with a three-dimensional direction effect of front-behind, up-down, left-right, far-near and so on.
The most popularly applied at present is 3D shutter glasses, which makes use of a liquid crystal box structure, and controls the deflection of the liquid crystal using an electric field to realize 3D display. The 3D glasses of the liquid crystal box structure, due to the problem of liquid crystal deflection, has a complex circuit design; its upper and lower substrates are both arranged with an ITO (indium tin oxide) transparent electrode layer, the ITO has certain absorption function to light, which reduces the light transmissive rate at a certain extent; in addition, the ITO is coated on the entire substrate, the use ratio of the raw material is not high.